


Le Monke Fan Fiction #3

by LeMonke



Series: Le Monke Fan Fiction (Adventures of Le Monke) [3]
Category: Top Gear - Fandom, bbc - Fandom, documentary - Fandom, le monke, meme - Fandom, monkey - Fandom, monky, safari - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeMonke/pseuds/LeMonke
Relationships: female orangutan & raul, le monke & female orangutan
Series: Le Monke Fan Fiction (Adventures of Le Monke) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202303
Kudos: 2





	Le Monke Fan Fiction #3

Le monke is on his way to south America! Hes going to narrate a documentary on monkes. He is guided into the fierce jungle with his guide raul and the camera crew. Somewhere in middle south America, le monke and the crew find a group of wilde monkes. Also raul died from cyphilis a couple days ago. Its ok though so just lets focus on the the story. “these monkes are exceptionally stinky and eat frout all day” says le monke. “also they go up in the trees and sleep and fu- I mean reproduce in the mating season.” Le monke was in the middle of his lunch break eating a banana when he saw her. A monke that was like really close to being as thicc as le monke but like not quite. It was love at first sight. They did that thing where you eat a banana at both ends like how people do that with spagehtthi. Le monke was so happy but then raul showed up and stole his girl. “wtf raul I thought you died from cyphillis” said le monke. “bruh yet gottem sike” said raul. Le moenk fell into a state of deep sadness. Then he lost his contract with bbc because they said he was “too stinky”. What happens next? Find out in part 4..


End file.
